Beauty in the Snow
by nico-amey
Summary: Russia and Canada have locked horns, and Arctic's stuck in the middle. Canada is determined to protect his sister, Russia is determined to expand his borders... But somewhere along the way Russia foud the beauty in the snow...  Russia x OC
1. PREVIEW

Canada sat nervously at his seat, the large wooden table was surrounded by chairs but Canada was the only one sitting. Everyone else was making awkward small talk in group, considering how everyone in this room was fighting for the same thing.

France and England had broken out into an argument as usual, why couldn't they just admit the obvious…?

France was only hear for moral support anyways, he wasn't involved at all with this dispute.

America was glaring at Russia from across the large wooden table, America was still pretty sour about the cold war and all…

Japan stood quietly looking out the window.

Others were off in small groups talking but no one was in a generally positive mood.

France and England stopped arguing finally and the room was completely silent for a moment.

The slammed open wildly and the snow and wind blew in aggressively, then just as quickly the door was shut again. There was utter silence for another moment. Then within a second the room erupted into a wild frenzy of voices. Once the group had quieted again Canada could see what had happened. America had tackled a tiny blonde girl in a hug and they both were laughing wildly. England sighed. "America… Get off the young lady." He stated, the frustration evident in his voice. America stood up and helped the girl to her feet.

She left to put away her coat and then returned, flashing Canada a friendly smile. "Evening Canada…" She stated as she sat down between Canada and England. Everyone went to sit around the large wooden table. There was hushed murmurs for a moment then Japan spoke up.

"The meeting about the territory of the Arctic is now in session. Are there any opening statements?" He said looking at the two people who had the most power in this dispute. Canada stood up, clearing his throat. "The Arctic has been under Canadian control for hundreds of years and we're not giving the Arctic over Russia anytime soon." He stated bravely, looking Russia straight in the eye. As Canada took his seat Russia stood up in rebuttle. "The Arctic has not been under Canadian control for hundreds of years, the Arctic has been a neutral territory under no country's control for as long as any of us can remember. I am simply requesting an expansion on my borders so that a part of this area may come under my control. It would be wise for Canada to comply." He stated taking his seat once more. America stood up enthusiastically. "I'm not letting Russia expand his borders even the slightest bit, the last thing we need is for his communist ways to spread to our society."

The girl opened her mouth to protest but before she could speak Russia was standing again. "None of us need or want another Cold War and if we wish to avoid conflict it is best if we come to some sort of compromise." He stated, with a far too innocent smile. America was standing once more and pointing at Russia accusingly. "You're just trying to take over you damn commie!" He yelled. Russia's smile grew wider as he started to ramble on about how America was an "Imperialistic Pig" and so on, when a high pitched shriek filled the room.

"Everyone just shut the hell up for a minute!" The blonde yelled, gripping her short hair in frustration. The room fell silent as this tiny girl glared angrily at each person in the room. "Arctic…?" Canada asked wearily. The girl sighed defeated, and looked at everyone apologetically. "I'm sorry everyone, I'll be back in a moment, I need some air…" She said before walking out the room. There was an audible slam of the door and then the room fell silent.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Arctic**_

I slipped my parka back on and stomped outside slamming the door behind me. Why was everyone making such a deal about this…? Why couldn't there be some sort of compromise? Why were they discussing this like I wasn't an active member in this issue…? This guy Russia wanted to take over my home, according to Canada, and Canada was playing mother bear when it came to this issue. I chuckled at the irony of that last thought and watched my breath float up into the sky.

I stood out in the snow for a long time, just enjoying the cold and peaceful silence, then I heard the door open slowly. I turned to see Canada closing the door behind him silently. I had to smile at how my brother always acted. He wasn't really my brother, but he was the closest thing I'd ever had to one. It was a long story.

People had passed by my home many times, always in search of the northwest passage and whatever… No one seemed to really notice me much though. Both England and France had explored the area around my home, but to no avail, they would return home. I helped some people if they were kind souls, I didn't have anyone to consider family and grew up with only my polar bear Mischa. That was until Canada came exploring, by that point it had become routine for me to guide people out of my area so they could do as little damage to the wildlife as possible, so when Canada came showing such respect for my land I couldn't help but appreciate his presence…

When he left I asked him to come back again, He was my only friend other than Mischa. He told me he'd ask Papa. I didn't know who he was at that time, but I nodded hoping that Canada's Papa would let him come visit, it was so lonely in the tundra all alone. I was still a tiny girl, and all alone at that. Canada returned dragging a much older man behind him, I recognised this man, he'd explored my land before.

France was willing to let Canada and I play. They taught me French and eventually I became a part of the family. The day Canada brought me back home to meet the others I was amazed. There was also England and a little boy named America. I didn't get to spend as much time with America till he bought Alaska from Russia, but that was hundred years of later. England had insisted I learn English too, He and France argued constantly and I was very confused when I was young as to why they fought so much. The family had dispersed over the years though, France left, keeping very little contact with Canada or I. America and England had a horrible fight, it tore the family in twain, and Canada soon followed suit in a more polite manner. Eventually even Canada forgot about me, that was until this issue had come along. All in all though, I loved the people I called my family…

"Arctic?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. He was always so timid, even around me. Granted I could be pretty scary sometimes, but I wasn't anything like America, Papa or Dad… I sighed slightly. "Yeah Canada?" I responded. "I'm sorry things got out of hand in there… But now you see why I want to keep you safe, you know?" He asked timidly. I scoffed slightly. "Canada… I'm not a little kid anymore… Remember I was living all on my own until You found me…?" I said with a slight smile. He nodded slowly. "So I can take this…" I stated confidently.

I patted him on the back and walked back inside shedding my coat, keeping my scarf on as a comfort thing, and settled down in my chair resting my boots on the table. England raised a hairy eyebrow at me. "What are you doing?" He inquired. "Chilling…?" I said raising an eyebrow as well. America, sitting on the other side of England, laughed and held out his hand in a high-five. I high-fived him before taking my boots off the table. England sighed with annoyance. We both laughed for a moment, then Canada came back inside.

Japan looked around. "Are we ready to continue this meeting?" he asked. Everyone returned to their seats mumbling slightly. Once everyone was settled Japan turned to look at me. "Arctic… Would you like to make a statement?" He asked. I nodded and rose. "I know this meeting is about my territory, and I know that there have been conflicts between everyone in this room before… but can we please put the past aside if we're going to come to any sort of agreement… I'd also appreciate it if you all didn't act like I wasn't right here…" I said. I quickly sat down and the negotiations went on for the next few hours.

Somewhere along the way France and England broke out into another argument which I managed to stop them with a sideways glare.

The meeting came to an end without much of a decision. the unanimous decision was that I would have final say, unless I were to hand the decision over to someone else I saw fit to make the decision. Like I was going to do that. Canada would probably keep me locked up in a room for the rest of my life. America would simply use my home land for its resources. I had no idea what Russia would do with my land. I appreciate the choice though, at least now I have a say in this matter, as I should.

Days had passed and there'd been no word of a follow-up meeting so I decided I'd simply chill out until someone came and talked to me. So a couple weeks into November and I was simply relaxing, skating in my backyard like I do when I have nothing better to do… That is until he showed up…


	3. Chapter 2

_**Russia**_

I walked through the snow, it crunched audibly under my boots. For a while I'd been walking through the plain of untouched snow with nothing in sight. I was about to turn around, suspecting I'd gone the wrong way somewhere and had completely missed her home, then I saw the tiny silhouette in the distance. I sped up my pace a little, in a hurry to get this over with.

The plan was to win her over so she'd comply and become one with me, sweet and simple. I just had to keep my emotions in check long enough for her to ignore whatever Canada had been telling her about me. As I knew from previous incidences that would prove more difficult than it sounded. I still had to try, even if she didn't comply, loosing my temper might prove to work out in the end.

I knocked at the door but there was no response. I knocked again, louder, and waited tapping my boot impatiently. Still no response. I ground my teeth, still waiting. Until I heard a sickly sweet slicing noise coming from behind the house. I couldn't help myself but go and investigate.

What I find wasn't what I expected, but it was quite surprising. There was a enormous sheet of ice spreading for miles, and near the far end of the sheet what a figure. At first I thought the person was stuck and unable to reach the end that I stood at since they couldn't cross the ice. However that wasn't even close to the truth of it all…

The person was soon zooming towards me, soon the person was close enough for me to actually see some features. As the person came a little closer I could tell it was a female. She had boy-cut short blonde hair, the blonde was lighter than any other blonde I'd ever seen. She wore a pale tan-coloured coat, black pants, a pale-blue and white striped scarf, and dark-brown skates. She came to a stop about ten feet from the edge of the ice, sending a small stream of slush flying off to the side.

She stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest, eyebrow raised accusingly. "Why the hell are you here?" She asked, suspicion slithering into her words. I tilted my head in a smile. "You're a very nice skater… You enjoy the sport, Da?" I asked, trying to stick to my plan. Her eyebrow rose slightly more. "Yes… Now why are you really here?" She asked bluntly. I tried to look as innocent as possible. "I just came to apologize about the meeting last month… You seemed really upset and I wanted to apologize if I caused you any distress…" I lied. She looked me in the eye for a moment, trying to gauge my sincerity. "I don't know what Canada tells you about me, but I'm not as bad as everyone makes me out to be…" I said. She didn't seem to believe me. "I'm being honest…" I said in defence.

"I don't think so… Why would my brothers lie to me…?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. I shrugged. "America has not liked me since the end of the second world war… and Canada never liked me much mostly because America doesn't… At least that's what I think… I could be wrong.." I stated. She looked like she was ready to start a fight. "I wouldn't attack me if I were you… I have a tendency to loose my temper…" I warned her. She chuckled. "I play hockey with my brothers… I've knocked America out several times…" She boasted. I had to keep myself from making rude comments about America. She definitely wouldn't comply if I disrespected her siblings… "I know… I'm just… not merciful when I lose my temper…" I warned. She turned, looking into the distance and called out in a booming voice that echoed through the empty space of the tundra.

"Mischa!" She called.

The tundra was silent for a moment, then there was a thundering sound and something in the snow moved. Suddenly there was a beast charging towards us. I watched as the large polar bear ran up and stood beside Arctic, the bear was half her height when standing on all-fours and menacing. Arctic ran her fingers through the fur between the bears ears gently. She then turned to look at me again, a smug look upon her face. "This is Mischa… She explained.

"Mischa? Isn't that a Russian name?" I questioned, curious as to why her bear had a Russian name. She shrugged in response. "So what if it's a Russian name…?" She questioned. "Well you speak English and French… I would have expected a name with roots to one of those two languages…" I stated. She shrugged and petted the bear once more before standing back up, looking me straight in the eye. "You're getting off track… I simply called Mischa over to prove I could take you…" She stated with a smirk.

I didn't know what the hell was going on until I was being attacked by the bear. The bear had me on the ground simply because it had caught me off guard. I managed to push the bear off and got back to my feet. The bear ran over to Arctic's side, she was sprawled across the ice, injured. Mischa rubbed it's nose against her cheek. I hadn't met to snap, but I couldn't leave her here either. She'd go and tell her brothers immediately as she came to. Then I'd have a war on my hands. I walked over and knelt beside her, for a moment I thought she might beI haven't written a fanfic in a while sine I've been working on dead, but then I heard her faint breaths. I picked her up, ignoring Mischa's growls of disapproval and carried her back towards her house.

When I was unsuccessful in finding a way into her house I called Lithuania on my cell phone. Lithuania answered the phone, his voice wavering with fear. "H-H-Hello?"

I chuckled. "Lithuania… I need you to come pick me up… there was an… accident. You can come, Da?" I said, choosing my wording carefully. Lithuania complied, confirming my address then hung up. I went and checked to see if Arctic was still alive, she was, for now…

Lithuania arrived soon in the car, a look of shock spreading over his face, followed by fear, as I carried Arctic over to the car. "Is… Is she alive…?" He asked, his voice wavering again. "Da. For now… I'd like to get home quickly… If we want any chance of keeping her alive." I stated…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_So I haven't written a fanfic in a while, mostly because I've been under a moutain of school stuff but also I've been working on my writing style... Anyways I currently have a bunch of ideas runnig through my head so Im writing it down before i forget it... Please enjoy and reviews would be appreciated~_


End file.
